The fourth disaster
by theonereader
Summary: What if Luffy was born earlier and had a very different childhood. One that would make him change is dream and aspirations.What if his new aspiration made him more of a bad guy. OOC Luffy/vilain Luffy/ Non-strawhat Luffy. Very different crew Luffy. I don't own One Piece. Just this story, my version of Luffy, my OC's and created location/events.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece. I just own this story, my version of Luffy and my OC's and created locations**

Kaido wasn't having a good day. His partner Doflamingo had been beaten by two «blasted supernovae». How dare they? Those arrogant brat, just because people were classifying them as the new great danger in paradise, the simple idea of those two beating him was insulting. Adding to that insult, they also ruined his dream of an all devil-fruit users crew by stopping his artificial fruit business with the now former shichibukai. Worse than that, Jack 'The Drought' his right-arm man failed to rescue the birdbrained fool. He lost after sinking two ships of the convoy in front of three vice-admirals, Tsuru, former fleet-admiral Sengoku and admiral Fujitora.

For 'The Beast Pirates', it was a grim day, because their captain's plan had received a severe blow. Full of fury at the two youngsters who defied him, the yonko almost missed the entrance in the base of someone "unique" even amongst his officers. This man wasn't like others, he is the smallest amongst the Beast officers and the only who is fully human.

He is 7 feet 7 inches tall, has a small scar under his left eye, scalpel cut-like face and pitch-black eyes. His mouth, which can almost hide his ears when he smiles is full of sharp teeth with k-9 different from those of common humans. They were vampire like, which signified he had origin's from 'Slavya the island of vampires' even if he has a beating heart, his entire body is muscular and the man is enough handsome to distract easily any female soldier, pirate or bounty hunter sent after him. After all, every man needs fun sometime… His skin, heavily tattooed on the left side with what looks like an angry snake like leviathan whose fang, positioned at the same place as his heart are white in a blood-red full circle.

On his back is a tattoo made from pure diamond with a pure gold outline representing that the man was once the favorite slave of some noble. He wears a fur cape like all his companions, leather iron footed boots and he has pants made from a strange and rare hide: the hide of a metal-ice furred boar. A real monster living in Norcissya, the winter island of eternal night in the New-World, where night is six months-long and where temperature is near -120 degrees, this island is also the place where that man took his home.

His weapons consist of a stylet: a kind of rapier like sword with triangle blade, made to make disastrous injuries, he also has one 'Main-Gauche': a weapon made lake a dagger, but with three sharp blades spaced like starfish arms and used to block sword of impale enemies. But his favorite weapons are a pair of chained shotel-like hooks which he uses to fight, capture and torture his opponents with great mastery and cruelty. He also possesses the mythical zoan: _hito hito no mi: modele Ymir_. This fruit acts like a logia, as if is core isn't damaged, he just regenerate himself all the time, he bring literally winter with him and colder air to winter island. He can create double made in living ice of him or others, cover others in ice to manipulate them and pass as them. Only a few except yonko aren't fooled even sometime by him. But his greatest power is the fact that he takes the full form of a 200 meters tall ice-giant. He can freeze his enemies to dead and create literally artificial warriors made of ice to follow him in battle and most of all can put his ice temperature to -200 degrees and by doing that he can freeze MAGMA easily, he also uses all three haki quite effectively.

He is currently walking on one of Kaido's New World island in winter bare chested, his belt and cape expose proudly Kaido's jolly roger as he walks with his two direct officers.

One is a woman in her late twenties, with shinning white hair. She wears leather boots, black pants with metal footed boots, she also wore a metal torso armor which looks-like some kind of armored swimsuit. She has darker skin than her superior and is around 7 feet tall. Nature seemed to be very generous in her regard, as proven by her generous curves. She fights with two cat-claws weapons and with an double-edged axe strapped on her back. She also possesses something really rare: a mythical zoan devil fruit. The _Inu Inu no mi model: Fenrir_. This fruit of a great power, protect her from the cold, like her superior, give her the possibility to transform into an hybrid or complete form of the god-killer wolf. She can also summon ice and wind wolves to fight with her or capture targets. She also gains claws and fangs which are also used to fight and naturally, her superior obliges, she possesses haki.

The other is a man around 30 years old, also bare-chested, he is 7 feet tall and has blood-red hair, blue eyes and really pale skin. His trained body is very muscular, his pants are black and made of what seems to be leather, he has a fur cape, black combat boots and metal band type armor on his chest with spiked metal covered gloves. He fights with two swords or use the power of his devil fruit: the grim - grim no mi, a mythical zoan, which enable him to transform himself into the grim reaper. In that form, he can fly, kill person weaker than him, pass through walls, etc. Like the other he also possesses the two-common form of haki. He also resists the cold and frost really good, he is death after all…

Having heard of the young man entrance, the yonko watched him as he goes near him before politely saluting with his two crewmen's. – " **I hope for you that you have good news!** " said the powerful pirate, his voice still full of anger. Smiling cruelly before raising his head to face his captain, the young officer said " **Absolutely, your excellence!** " – " **THEN WHY IS JOKER INPRISONNED? YOU WHERE IN DRESSROSA, WHY DIDN'T YOU DESTROY THAT PATHETIC ALLIANCE TO MAINTAIN OUR BUSINESS!** " Without even flinching, contrary to his subordinate, the young man answered " **Because, Joker wasn't trustworthy. Yes, he gave us a lot of smiles, but he was also selling them to others, maybe even to other yonko. He kept an ancient neko neko fruit from you, was ready to sell it to whoever want and now that the scientist I obtained loyalty to years ago finished studying Joker's smiles, I can affirm, he was playing with your trust of him. He was tempering the SAD within them to make them sometime explode or fail. It was all a strategy to make us continue to buy more and more.** " – " **This is all why I didn't try to save him. And I found it funny to see him bested like that.** " said the officer with a light laugh and a steel look

At that statement Kaido was flabbergasted and it's hard to even surprise someone of his caliber. Talking with controlled anger, he then asked " **Then why not calling Jack before and stop him before he tried to rescue that little birdbrat?** " - " **Because, you may have wanted to deal with him yourself and our 'dear ol' Jack 'would have taken him here after his 'rescue'. I just never expected there would be so many strong soldiers to guard that fool.** **If I had known about that, I would have fought the admiral who was in Dressrosa to take Joker with me before reinforcements could arrive.** " –" **Because, in front of that number, even I may have failed to rescue him. Jack sank two battleship before 'going down' I don't think I would have had that success with the same force-ration as him. After all, except my flagship 'the howling moon' the rest of my men were returning here with weapons and proofs taken in Dressrosa. But they didn't find Jack's corpse so…** " laughing darkly he added " **Jack is still alive. He is too hard-headed to die.** " Looking severely at the audacity of the young man, but interested by what he had to say the emperor asked " **So what's the good news? If it's not a way to save my project of a crew full of devil fruit users, or a way to start a great war, know that you're in trouble.** "

Not even flinching, looking at the mighty yonko he said " **Your excellence, the scientist and his 'coworkers' who studied the smiles…** " – " **Coworkers. More assistants, slaves or possible guinea pigs.** " –" **Please, they're not all like that. Some of them are really good in weaponry.** " " **If you say so. What's the good news?** " –" **With small difference and lesser production rate, they were able to reproduce the smiles devil fruit.** " With a growing smirk, the young one saw his emperor with a surprised but contended face. - " **You mean, we can continue without joker. That's great! But tell me what those differences are?** " – " **They aren't apple based, they are created in smaller number and the first batch created seemed to give hybrid form instead of just a body part. Some seemed also to have elemental capacities.** " -" **So the strongest zoan form before awakening, but also sometime in the mythical league!? Wonderful! More powerful than before! Wororororo!** " The yonko was really pleased by that news. " **They're produced at a lesser rate?** " – " **We don't have a way to make those grow in heavy batch with our current growing structures without losing in quality. They tried and those were failures, less useful than before.** " " **I see…** "

While his officers where sweating and worrying about the current discussion between the mighty Kaido and their superior, said officer seemed confident about the speech direction. " **Okay… you were right, that news is indeed a good one. But now, we have more pressing manners.** " At that comment, the young one was greatly interested, what could be more pressing that the future of his dream to the yonko, except starting a great war and finding a way to have a noble death. " **What's the matter, your Excellence?** " - " **I want you to take all your men and sail to give support to Jack. Bring me Raizo of the Mist.** " – " **So we're heading to the ghost island Zo…** " at that moment he was interrupted by orders said to his fleet by the two who accompanied him, feeling a little bit unnerved at their interruption, he the Beast Pirate officer chose to let it pass, the faster they were ready, the faster they were going to fight, and being a bloodthirsty battle-maniac he knew those two did that because they knew him so much. " **We are going and won't return without him, if not… it would be that everyone on Zo is dead and we weren't able to find him either! Your excellence.** " Said the man as he got up and walked to the exit with his two companions.

Kaido wasn't someone who liked to be interrupted either, but, even he knew too well that those two young were giving orders now to speed their mission and bring satisfaction to the two monsters near them. A battle against powerful enemies for their superior and the wanted ninja for their Yonko. As the young man departed, he heard the final words of his emperor about his mission. " **Sail fast. Don't let anybody block your path. After all, you are the last of my trustworthy officers, 'The Eternal Winter'. And if you fall on those arrogant brats and their alliance, make them know what they're against, make them understand their pain of going against me… Luffy."**

 **Monkey D. Luffy**

 **AKA. The Eternal Winter**

 **Beast Pirates fourth disaster.**

 **Reward: 980 000 000 berries**

 **A/N Autor's word: This is my first try in** **fanfiction, this is an AU with an older and much much stronger Luffy. I saw that there were not a lot of stories with a villain Luffy. I chose to put him in Kaido's crew, we don't know a lot about them. So, they are the only villain group that I don't despise too much. I'm planning to put better introduction to Luffy and my OC's in future chapters. I'm planning to put Luffy's past, who are the alliance and how he ended in his positions in form of flashback in the few next chapters. I'm still a student so don't expect very regular update. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.** **Only my OC's, my version of Luffy, my locations and this story**

Chapter 1: Dark omen and end of happiness

It's been twelve hours since the fleet depart. We find the man that in another would have been an happy-to-go nineteen years old captain with a huge dream sleeping silently in the captain's cabin of the Howling Moon. His flagship leading four other more classic galleon class ships.

The Howling Moon is a galleon type ship that has a crew of approximatively 225 members. It could easily be the ship of 300 crewmembers, but his special weaponry and some space have been made for what his captain call, 'new battle potential' and 'war beasts' took place for those men. It's a sinister looking with black sails, completely white ground, bloody-red masts and an howling wolf head with bloody fangs as a figurehead. It has 40 normal cannons (twenty on each side), 4 mortars (all in front) and 5 special ones (those don't shoot cannonballs) 3 of those are in the figurehead and two are on the back of the ship. The ship's structure is made of Adam wood, the rest is made of normal, fire-water treated wood. The most special places are the bottom of the ship and the lower levels. The bottom is covered of plates made of a strange metal, it's the sturdiest and hardest in all the world and it also produce some kind of sonic waves when it receives an impact, making it a really expensive stuff found only in two or three islands near the territories of Kaido. These places are high activity volcanic island, making exploitation of the metal really hard and difficult. So, it isn't well known and very rare to find in big quantities, another point that made his ship 'The Howling Moon' an unique one.

His special weapons were also very unique. After all the captain of 'The Howling Moon' was the one amongst the Beast Pirate's disasters who took more interest in stolen technologies and adapting them into active weaponry. From destroyed pacifista bodies he made their engineering group, the same that work with Scotch when his cyborg weapons need repairs to adapt pacifista's laserbeam into actual naval weapons. Those four were in the eyes of the figurehead and in the back of the ship and could do severe damage to navy battleship. In the mouth of the figurehead is a canon firing a substance they stole from an abandoned Vegapunk's lab. It was like liquid ice, freezing anything that it touches after the shot, very useful to stop a fleeing ship or if you are pressed.

But the most terrible weapon of the Howling Moon's crew were the war beasts. They were a special very aggressive and bloodthirsty kind of wolf. Renamed 'Bloody wolves' when reaching adulthood, those creatures were becoming bipedal beings. With fangs and claws sturdy and sharp enough to cut through steel, these beasts were some of the most dangerous creature of the world. The war beasts are simply a big pack of bloody wolves that have been tamed by the young disaster and his closest officers in the past. They now wear light steel protection made to no block their movements, making them true living weapons. But for now, to fight on Zo the island on a gigantic elephant's back, those foes weren't needed and so that space was left vacant. But even without them, they were going to fight and wage war upon Zo.

So, now, in an moonless night, we found Luffy thinking calmly, that ridiculous or brave alliance of two rookie. He didn't know how to call them for now, was the subject of his though and particularly the first of the two captains. In another dimension he would have been the youngest of his family, three years younger that is two adoptive brothers Portgas D. Ace AKA FireFist and Outlook Sabo AKA Top Hat, at nineteen and them at 22 years old this years. But in this world, he is the oldest at 24 years old with Ace at 22 and Sabo at 20.

He still can't believe it, his baby-brother was now worth a 500 000 000 berries bounty and was seen as a pirate captain possibly leading the new era. But those two don't even know about him, his full name isn't on his poster and furthermore it's been fourteen years since they were tell and began to believe he died by some stupid East-Blue pirate. So, it's with a little bit of irony and a lot of pity that he apprehends that drawing near encounter on Zo. He, personally, keep a look for his brothers from time to time, but Ace, the only one who ever was near him never recognized him. After all, since he joined Kaido, he saw Ace a few times in battle between Kaido and the now dead Whitebeard. He also followed closely Sabo's accomplishments, his bounty, his crew's bounties and their actions as a pirate with him 'taking on his dead-brother's will'. Personally, Luffy found those events to be the funniest thing since years.

But that doesn't mean he don't care for them. Two years ago, when he was still just called 'Kaido's upstarter' with a 430 million berries bounty he risked everything and may have faced his captain's fury for them. But that's a story for later.

' _I still can't believe you've grown so much Sabo. Winning against Joker like that. Impressive for someone like you, you're also very good with your devil fruit. Never though the gum-gum could have been this powerful… But even with allies, you all aren't ready to face us, much less his Excellence. I may have to show you why…_ ' at this thought he expressed a bloodthirsty smile ' _It will be so fun! Remembering you why I am the strongest of the three and making you see what I have become. Be ready, cause I always am._ ' Closing his eyes, Luffy let his mind wander in his memories, remembering before his life turned to 180 degrees

On the island of Zo, Sabo, captain of the Top Hat Pirates woke up crying and shaking. He didn't know why, but his instincts were crying him that something really bad was coming. He returned lied down thoughtful about his last dream ' _Why am I so stressed? Why did I dream of big brother? And why now?_ ' before returning to sleep, thinking about his nakama he had to retrieve from 'Big Mom' very soon. Little did he knows his instincts were so right.

-Luffy's past and disappearance (flashback beginning)-

No one could have predicted that Luffy would become one of the New World monsters. He was born twenty-four years ago from a Slavyian mother and Monkey D. Dragon, the future most wanted man in the world and leader of the Revolutionary Army. That same year, Gol D. Roger was executed and his last words began The Great Pirate Era, sending thousands of people on the way of piracy to find the legendary treasure. When his parents began the revolution with their collaborators, forming the RA, they let young Luffy under the care of the Marine Hero Monkey D. Garp 'The Fist', Dragon's father.

So Luffy grew up in Fushia village, his grandpa wasn't here often because of his job as a marine Vice-Admiral, but he received help from others villagers. That is until Dragon began to be seen as the new Worst Man Alive. From that moment, Luffy was hidden with Ace, his new adoptive little brother, even if he was still often in the village, offering more calm to Dadan and her group.

A few years later, Luffy was still an happy boy with Ace and Garp for family. Ace was an angry child who was defiant to almost everyone except his big brother. One day he encountered Red-Haired Shanks as he and his crew were taking vacancy in the East Blue for one year. It's him who put the dream of freedom in piracy in the mind of a 9 years old Luffy. Luffy tried to impress him in many ways, stabbing himself under the left eye to prove his bravery. Beating a group of bandits two days after, before explaining where he was living to a flabbergasted pirate crew and how he learned to fight.

Let's say that Garp wasn't happy when he returned and learned that pirates have been here and Luffy vas exposed to them. So, he made sure that Dadan's bandits were keeping a close eye on the two brats.

Later, Luffy and Ace encountered Sabo, the son of a local noble who lived in the trash of Grey Terminal, fleeing his family who didn't like him. The two rapidly became Sabo's older brothers. Together they lived for future dreams of freedom, training, hunting and robbing foolish people to have a big enough pirate fund. One day, Sabo found and ate the gum-gum fruit, becoming a rubberman. Let's say seeing him train was funny. But everything was about to go bad.

Some unnamed pirates kidnapped Luffy after the three boys tried to rob them. The two younger weren't able to do anything in front of the strong grown men. The only thing left was Shank's straw hat that would be returned to him by a sad Garp a few months later, because " **He needs to know the truth.** " For everyone who knew him, Luffy was dead, Ace was now mourning, sure that it was is fault in a depressive way, sure that his lineage was falsely responsible. Thus, sending him into a quest to find his place in the world. Sabo swore that in Luffy's name he will become the new king of the pirates. Little did they know how wrong they were all.

Opening his eyes, Luffy with an happy smile, Luffy looked by his ship's window with nostalgia at those happy times. Remembering perfectly everything that happened after, he chose to just be satisfied with remembering the happy moments before remembering what happened after.

He remembers being put into a cage, punched and kicked, never enough to let marks, but enough to make him suffer. But even if he suffered, he never cried in front of them. He wouldn't offer them that satisfaction. After that came the sabaody's auction house, all those nobles and the few in their bubbles putting money on the table to buy him like a mere object. He never cried in front of people, so with the idea that he could be an ideal fighter in some gladiator crazy battle, a nobleman from god-knows-where bought him for 400 million berries.

There, they would create a warrior, a bloodthirsty fighter, a war-machine. But little did they know that they were creating a monster and that a strange fruit thrown to him by a prideful and stupid owner would, in the future, make them all tremble in front of him.

 **N/A Author note: This is it for the second chapter. Next time, we will enter the detailed story of what happened to Luffy which made him become progressively a monster and his past in general. I will try to describe in a good way the changes in personality and physic that will happen to him. I will also try to figure attack names for when he will obtain his fruit. Until next time.**


End file.
